stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg MediaWiki:Specialmessage
= Verzoeken en ander overleg = Graag de spelfout corrigeren. Flyingbird|35px| 10 may 2007 21:48 (CEST) :Sorry, maar ik zie hem niet direct... 10 mei 2007 19:50 (UTC) ::Het is bedoel'd'. Het Nederlands is ook een lastige taal, want die 'd' wordt wel als 't' uitgesproken. Flyingbird|35px| 10 may 2007 21:53 (CEST) :::Ah ja... Ik heb het verbeterd :) 10 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) Kan er ook bij dat de beg'jes en wiutjes uitgebreid/aangemaakt moeten worden? Ongeveer de helft van alle artikelen staan (samen) in deze twee categorieën. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) :Ok 24 mei 2007 20:35 (UTC) ::Ik heb alleen de begjes erbij gezet. Morgen ofzo gaat het weer weg want anders heeft dit geen enkel nut. 24 mei 2007 20:37 (UTC) :::Mss nog een laatste oproep voor de verkiezingen (morgen zijn ze immers gedaan!) in koeie van letters liefst! 25 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) Beg's en WIU's Robin, zou je mss terug een oproep willen plaatsen in de specialmessage? Graag had ik er trg in gehad dat iedereen de categorieën WIU en BEG eens checkte. 3 jun 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Jij kan dat toch ook? :p 3 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) ::Ja nee ja. Oké, kzalt wel doen :D 3 jun 2007 15:19 (UTC) Kranten Klopt niet helemaal, oorspronkelijk was de Adlibitaner (World Mirror) eerder dan de Vredesgazet :P :) Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 10:15 (UTC) :Ik bedoel de kranten zoals ze nu zijn, World Mirror, en daarvoor zelfs Wiki Mirror, is lang niet wat Adlibitaner nu is hé. DVg, LT en TT zijn onveranderd gebleven. 11 nov 2007 10:35 (UTC) ::Ja, ja, ja :P Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 10:46 (UTC) Miss eerst iets over de verkiezingen erbij zetten? Er is nog maar weinig gestemd. -- 11 nov 2007 13:08 (UTC) :Oké, kzal es zien. 11 nov 2007 15:47 (UTC) Bats Bah... Wat 'n kutkleur :D M'n beeldscherm spadt ervan uitereen :D --OuWTB 14 dec 2008 08:49 (UTC) :Dat was ook de bedoeling... --Bucureştean 14 dec 2008 10:14 (UTC) ::(drama) Oh! M'n ogen, m'n arme ogen! --OuWTB 14 dec 2008 14:01 (UTC) :::(duivels) mewhahaha --Bucureştean 14 dec 2008 14:37 (UTC) "Libertas gaat vooruit!" :)) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 07:15 (UTC) Sorry Dimitri, maar ik had m'n avond niet :) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:13 (UTC) :Begrijp 'k wel :) Ik ook niet, na het lezen van 2''' boze brieven. :D 13 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) ::Het begint steeds vaker te stormen idd. En ze duren allemaal maar 1 dag ;) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:26 (UTC) De politiek is eindelijk weer terug... --OuWTB 1 jul 2009 12:45 (UTC) :Volgens mij zat hij gewoon te liegen toen hij zei dat zijn account gehackt was 83.161.230.43 1 jul 2009 12:52 (UTC) ::Njah, als het nog een keer gebeurd hak ik z'n kop door en zorg ik wel dat hij geen adminrechten meer krijgt. --OuWTB 1 jul 2009 12:53 (UTC) :::Misschien heeft hij zijn wachtwoord per ongeluk verteld :( 83.161.230.43 1 jul 2009 12:58 (UTC) ::::Dat is dan dom van 'm. --OuWTB 1 jul 2009 13:00 (UTC) Zetduiveltje 't Is er weer, het zetduiveltje dat de pagina's plaagt: Wie vanaf nu het nieuwe beleid overtreed... moet zijn: Wie vanaf nu het nieuwe beleid overtreedt Wie kan dit aanpassen? Aesopos okt 25, 2009 16:41 (UTC) : '''Uitgevoerd okt 25, 2009 16:58 (UTC) Spelling Dan je voor het verbeteren Jillids, ik had de fout niet gezien... <<>> feb 10, 2010 17:47 (UTC) :Ik ook niet hoor, bedank lars maar, denk trouwens nog een keer na om op Llamada te komen, de sfeer is erg goed en het is heel actief, integendeel tot wikistad. Jillids feb 10, 2010 17:51 (UTC) ::Ik ga af en toe eens langs op de site die jullie verlieten (wikia) om te zien of jullie nog niet terug zijn... --Lars Washington feb 10, 2010 18:16 (UTC) :::Daar zitten we niet meer op Jillids feb 10, 2010 18:19 (UTC) ::::Tjah, jammer. --Lars Washington feb 10, 2010 18:21 (UTC) :::::Kom gewoon op de nieuwe, of durf je niet van wikia af te komen of zo :p Jillids feb 10, 2010 18:22 (UTC) ::::::Wat moet ik daar? --Lars Washington feb 10, 2010 18:29 (UTC) :::::::Waren jullie al eens hier ? --Lars Washington feb 10, 2010 18:35 (UTC) ::::::::Dat is toch net zoals wikistad alleen dat leuker Jillids feb 10, 2010 18:35 (UTC) :::::::::Ik denk niet dat ik de overstap op een ander fictief land snel zal maken... Ik ben een beetje vertrouwd hier geraakt. P.S. Zouden jullie de discussie hierover willen vervolgen in Forum:De kroeg. <<>> feb 10, 2010 20:10 (UTC) Aanpassing? Ik kan zelf niet meer editten (omdat mijn mooie adminrechtjes afgepakt werden toen ik weg was), maar mss kan hij een beetje aangepast worden? Mijn versie: okt 21, 2010 16:31 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de suggestie, ik zal jouw versie even over de mijne heen zetten. Ik had zelf ook iets soortgelijks in gedachten maar ik heb de opmaak een beetje verknald. :P Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2010 16:58 (UTC) ::Hé, bedankt, jongens ;), maar naamsvermelding hoeft voor mij niet, hoor. Met behulp van een paar creatieve zielen loopt de boel weer op rolletjes volstaat toch? Dan voelt niemand, bv. Mellisander, zich uitgesloten... :) Echocho okt 21, 2010 17:38 (UTC) :::Natuurlijk "hoeft" het niet, maar het lijkt me wel een leuk idee om jullie twee voor één keer es in de bloempjes te zetten. As a matter of fact zijn jij en Sawyer de spil van een mini culturele revolutie in Libertas ^^. okt 22, 2010 07:47 (UTC)